Transaction media, such as credit cards, debit cards, identification cards, security badges, etc. have become ubiquitous and are used daily by nearly everyone in the developed nations. In most instances, the transaction media bear a logo or name of a vendor through whom the transaction media is obtained or where the transaction media can be used. In many instances, these transaction media allow information transactions and/or financial transactions to take place without paper.